vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Star
|-|Patrick= |-|Mr. Superawesomeness= Summary Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon series, SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an unintelligent, overweight, and pleasant pink sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight due to his laziness as well as his enjoyment of eating ice cream, Triple Goober Berry Sunrises, Krusty Combos, and many other kinds of junk food. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 8-A Name: Patrick Star Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male Age: Unknown, though his birthday is February 26th (Should be close in age to SpongeBob) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, regenerated from this), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Life Manipulation (Can make living beings out of sand), Fragrance Manipulation, Breath Attack (Via his "morning breath"), Martial Arts, Duplication (An amputated limb can grow into a new Patrick), Limited Body Control (created Patback), Flight, Toon Force, Telepathy (Could read SpongeBob's mind), Berserk Mode, Stealth Mastery (Sneaks into Squidward's house undetected on a daily basis), 4th Wall Awareness, Small Size (Type 1), Energy Projection via Laser pants | All previous except for Small Size, plus Telekinesis and Ice Cream Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Plank-Ton) Speed: At least''' Below Average | '''Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Roughly comparable to Sour Note) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level '''at his peak | '''Multi-City Block level Stamina: Very high (Fell off a cliff several times and got up as if nothing happened. Was tortured nonstop and didn't show any signs of exhaustion) Range: A few centimeters | Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Jellyfishing net *'Optional Equipment: ' **Laser Pants: The Laser Pants are a gadget invented by Sandy Cheeks that allows Patrick to shoot a high-powered laser beam capable of cutting through the steel roof of the Chum Bucket through his pants. **Magic Pencil **Brain Coral: Brain coral is a type of brain matter that is shaped like coral, as its name implies. The coral resembles Patrick's head, which made SpongeBob mistake it for Patrick's real head in the episode "Patrick SmartPants". Upon putting it on, Patrick immediately turned into a genius. Intelligence: Varies (Is usually low, but once in a while gets a random stroke of genius). Genius with Brain Coral. Weaknesses: Patrick usually shows low intelligence | Needs to get the ice cream from an external source, he can be tricked to attack himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Pit Punch: The Pit Punch is a technique where Patrick lifts his arm. A green fist forms around Patrick's armpits, and launches. Used in the episode Patrick-Man!. * Morning Breath: '''Patrick inhales deeply and then releases his "morning breath", which is a stench that is so foul, it causes the opponent to shatter to pieces. '''Key: Base | Mr. Superawesomeness Gallery 4e696ec56aa7069636f1bb7930bf179e.gif Who you callin Pinhead?.jpg|Who you callin Pinhead? I love you..gif lgOLy.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Animals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Berserkers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Stealth Masters